GRACIAS!
by dyrtssa
Summary: ¿Cómo reconocer que se ha perdido? ¿Cómo dejarle las puertas abiertas al amor de tu vida? Y lo peor ¿Qué hacer cuando el corazón  grita de dolor  y la conciencia por la rectitud?


**Hola, este pequeño relato, es uno que quiero mucho y me encantaría compartirlo con ustedes. Espero de corazón que les guste. Besos y que pasen un excelente día, por cierto es fin de semana! Jejeje! A despelucarse Wiiiiiii! JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

¿Cómo la vida puede tirarle en la cara los sueños convertidos en basura? ¿Cómo fue posible que todo lo que anhelé hoy sea mi pesadilla?

No. no fue la vida, fui yo, yo que no supe hacer las cosas, que actué con la mayor estupidez del mundo. ¿En qué maldita cabeza se me ocurrió hacer tal atrocidad? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Que masoquista había sido. Si, un maldito masoquista.

Cuando la vi, quedé prendado de su hermosura, de su dulzura, cegándome por completo, dominándome solo por el irrefrenable deseo de tenerla, de amarla; porque a pesar de todo lo malo, la amaba, todo lo hice por amor, por un insensato y loco amor.

La alejé de todo lo conocido por ella, usando la enfermedad y necesidad de su padre, me adueñé de su vida sin el consentimiento de mi amada. _Pero la amaba, la necesitaba, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?_ Me estaba desquiciando sin su presencia, ¿Estaba obsesionado? No creo, era amor, solo amor.

Como el que ella siente por ese muchacho, aquel del cual también le alejé y del cual me moría de celos y rabia, al saber que eran sus labios los que ella quería besar, que era su cuerpo el que quería amar y no el mío, Bella no quería nada de mi, me odiaba, con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Para ella, yo era un monstruo, el hombre que le destruyó la vida haciéndola miserable.

¡Pero yo también era miserable maldita sea! _Si, pero esa fue tu decisión_, me recordó mi consciencia.

Hoy era el hombre mas miserable del mundo, porque ayer había comprendido por fin que podía vivir sin su amor, pero no con su odio.

¡Dios! Todos mis planes de hacerle amarme, que estúpido fui, que iluso fui; marchité una flor sin siquiera cultivarla, sin iniciar algo hoy le daba final.

Estaba desecho, me encontraba a oscuras en la sala de mi mansión, con una botella de whisky en el regazo de mi gran sillón y un vaso en mi mano.

Quería emborracharme, deseaba que la inconsciencia de la embriaguez saciara un poco el dolor que inundaba no solo mi corazón, sino mi alma y cuerpo. Me sentía morir, quería salir corriendo, pero no sabía donde, mi espíritu deseaba ser libre de todo este tormento ¿Pero cómo? Solo dolor había en mi, solo tortura había en mi ser.

-¿Qué significa esto?

¿Qué, tan ebrio estoy ya que imagino su hermosa voz? _Bella_, suspiré, _Bella como te amo_.

-Edward. ¿Qué significa esto?

No. no era un sueño. Mi diosa, mi amada estaba aquí. No, no podía permitir que me viera derrotado, humillado. NO!.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – procuré que la entonación de mi voz fuera severa, como aquella que ponía cuando no quería que viera el efecto que generaba en mi su sola presencia, su solo recuerdo.

-Vine ….-

-¡Lárgate! – le grité sin dejarla terminar. ¡Rayos! Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo, por lo menos no delante de ella.

Silencio fue su respuesta. Pero todavía seguía ahí, no se iba y era tan terca que sabía que no se marcharía tan fácil.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No oíste que te pedí que me dejaras solo?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo haces?

_Demonios chiquilla ¿Quieres acabar conmigo? ¿Eso quieres?_

-No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de mis actos. Vete Bella a menos que quieras que me arrepienta.

-No lo harás- aseguró en un susurro.

Si es cierto no lo haría, no la ataría mas a mi si ella no lo quería, había entendido que nunca la tuve, por mas que me empañaba en negármelo, Bella no era para mi, nunca sería mía por mas que quisiera, por mas que la amara con todas las fuerzas de mi existencia.

-No me tientes Bella – seguí con mi ridículo teatro.

-Edward – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¡No te acerques!- le exigí. Maldición ¿Mi voz se quebró? ¿Sonó mi voz como yo lo creía?

-¿Por qué me das la libertad? – quiso saber mi hermoso ángel.

-¿No la quieres? – pregunté esperanzado.

-Si – fue todo lo que dijo. ¡Dios! Esa sola palabra terminaba de matarme, podía sentir las primeras lagrimas recorrer mi mejillas._Maldición ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podías amarme? ¿Por qué?_ – Pero no entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender. – por mas que quise mi voz me traicionó una vez mas.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te sucede algo?

-Vete chiquilla. Vete – le supliqué, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerme valiente.

-Edward – susurró mi nombre una vez mas, mi nombre en sus labios era néctar en mis oídos.

-¿No entiendes? – Me levanté violentamente y me volví hacia ella. Agradecía la penumbra de la habitación que no dejaba ver claramente el estado en el que me encontraba. –Solo quiero que me dejes solo. Solo eso te estoy pidiendo.

-Necesito saber ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque me di cuenta que era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti o para mi?

-Para ambos – fui cortante.

-¿Dejaste de amarme?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar siquiera eso? Y lo peor que hacia preguntándome acerca de eso. _Espera_¿Amarme? ¿Me acaba de preguntar si la había dejado de amar?

-Se que me amas.

-¿Qué?- no supe si lo dije en voz alta o que.

-Que me amas- Ok…Si pregunté en voz alta.

-Pero no entiendo… yo…

-Edward. Se que no eres malo.

-¡Si lo soy! Te obligué a estar conmigo. No importa lo que sintiera por ti. No importa que te ame como lo hago. No debí hacer lo que hice.

-Eres un buen hombre…

-¿Un buen hombre? Por Dios chiquilla, si fuera un buen hombre me hubiera ganado tu amor de una manera honesta. Solo he sido un egoísta.

-Si. Lo has sido- dijo en medio de una tenue sonrisa como una chiquilla traviesa. Cielos como la amaba. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas una buena persona. A pesar de todas las cosas has sido amable conmigo. Inclusive Edward si mi corazón no fuera ya de otra persona tal vez…

-¡Ya!- grité - No continúes. No necesito de tus palabras lastimeras, no soy un perro callejero y moribundo al que necesites darle consuelo por compasión.

-No te tengo lastima – su voz sonó fuerte y vehemente. – No eres un hombre al que se le pueda tener compasión como dices. Cuando quieres serlo eres cruel, despiadado y actúas en muchas ocasiones sin razonar en las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Jajaja! – me reí sonoramente mientras sus ojos se abrían exorbitantemente y se cerraban como cerradura de candado .

-¿De que te ríes? ¿De mi? – casi gritó.

-Si y no- quiso hablar nuevamente pero la interrumpí- Esta es la mujer que amo. Esta que no tiene pelos en la lengua y que restriega mis defectos en mi propia cara sin temor a mis represarías.

-Si me da miedo.- me confesó.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que My Lady? Jamás te dañaría. ¡Oh pero que bestia soy! Si mas daño del que te he hecho no puedo hacer.

-Si lo puedes hacer Edward y lo sabes.

-Si. Pero lo peor fue que te hice daño a ti. A la flor mas hermosa de mi jardín. ¿Para que viniste buscando una respuesta a la cual ya sabes la pregunta? – dije exasperado.

No quería verla nuevamente, ya había sido duro para mi darle la libertad a través de una carta que le llevó mi mayordomo al restaurante donde habíamos quedado en cenar. ¿Porque había venido? ¿Por qué me torturaba con su presencia? ¿Con su esencia?

-Vine por que necesitaba saber.

-¡¿Saber que maldita sea? –le grité ya a punto de perder los estribos.

-Que no era una trampa. – me rugió

-¿Trampa? ¿Pero estas loca muchacha tonta? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi dejarte ir? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto de amo? – mis palabras salían guturales de mi garganta - ¿Tienes una pizca de idea de lo duro que es esto para mi? ¿De lo difícil que es arrojarte a brazos de otro? ¡Te amo Bella! Y esta es mi manera de demostrártelo.

Cuando me di cuenta mi voz ya no se escuchaba, solo era una mezcla de sollozos lastimeros y la altivez del poco orgullo que me quedaba.

El calor de su cuerpo me hizo salir de mi estupor. Mi cuerpo se tensionó ante su cercanía.

-¿Qué haces? – no pude evitar el preguntar.

-Quiero darte la oportunidad de que me ames.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? No entiendo

-Siempre has tomado mi cuerpo. Solo eso. Hoy quiero que me tomes a mi. Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban supuestamente escuchando, seguro estaban atrofiados por el dolor. ¿Mi niña me estaba pidiendo….? No, ni pensarlo tenía coherencia.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. La calidez y suavidad de estos me dejaron sin lucha durante un momento, me perdí en la textura y en las emociones que su boca me hacía sentir.

No. No espera Edward, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Espera – la tomé por los hombros alejándome escasos centímetros de ella. - ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero estar contigo.- su mirada era más suplicante que su misma voz

-¿Para luego qué?

-Por favor- nuevamente me envolvió en sus bellas orbes casi negras, me sentía preso de la noche de sus ojos.

-No puedo.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor

-¿Para qué? – exigí saber

-Porque yo también te quiero.

-¿Qué? – ¿Dios que significaba esto?

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. Siempre mi mente estaba en otro lugar y nunca respondí como debía ser y yo … yo… -bajo su vista avergonzada.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Es lo que quieres? – Inclinó varias veces su cabeza afirmando.

La había dejado ir, así si mas, sin petición alguna y ella venía hasta mi ofreciéndome por primera vez no solo su cuerpo, sino a ella, a mi dulce y bella Bella, tal cual como añoré tenerla muchas veces. Esto era una locura. Lo mejor era pedirle que se fuera. Pero mi parte egoísta estaba haciendo su presencia una vez mas.  
>La tendría como siempre anhelé, la amaría como siempre quise hacerlo, Bella se estaba ofreciendo ella. <em>¡Espera!<em>

-Espera, espera, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. No tienes porque hacer esto como pago de nada.

-No estoy pagándote nada Edward, tampoco me ofendas. Yo no estoy comprando mi libertad con mi cuerpo. Estoy regalándonos una noche de amor.

Cielos me estaba volviendo loco, en verdad que si ¿Qué carriso era esto? ¿Cómo era posible que Bella me estuviera hablando así? Que quiera estar conmigo porque así lo desea. _Ella desea estar contigo Edward ¿Vas a despreciarla?_ No, claro que no, es solo que, si estoy con Bella va a ser mas difícil el dejarla.

Pero no pude meditar mas, una vez mas sus labios buscaron los míos, el calor de su cuerpo inundo el mío propio, al igual que mis pensamientos solo fueron inundados de los deseos de estar con ella, de hacer por primera vez el amor con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que siempre amaré.

No recuerdo como llegamos a nuestra habitación, la cual a partir de mañana seria solo de nadie, este pensamiento hizo un intento de refrenar lo que estaba a punto de suceder ¿pero que ganaba con ello? Si de todas maneras la iba a perder ¿Por qué no tener en mi memoria el dulce recuerdo de su amor? _¿Egoísta era acaso?_ Si.. siempre había sido un maldito egoísta, ¿Por qué no serlo ahora?…Oh Bella, aunque dijeras que sabias de mi amor, nunca te imaginarías la intensidad del mismo, lo que tu sola presencia, lo que tu solo EXISTENCIA provocaba en mi.

Dulcemente la fui despojando de las delicadas prendas que cubrían su hermoso cuerpo, poco a poco mis manos inundaron de caricias su delicada y tersa piel, la cual a mis sentidos era como tocar la seda mas pura y exquisita del mundo.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo mi dulce amada me respondía como siempre había soñado, sus dulces gemidos inundaban mis oídos, llenando mi corazón de un intenso amor por ella.

Suavemente, entre besos y caricias y casi desnudos; nuestra cama nos dio cobijo para seguir amándonos, porque hoy Bella me amaba como yo a ella, no quería, ni iba a pensar en el mañana. Hoy Bella era mía y solo mía. Hoy ella era mi amada y yo era su amado. Hoy seriamos uno, uno por siempre y para siempre, no importándome el futuro y su espinosa realidad.

Su cuerpo cadenciosamente se movía tierna y dulcemente junto al mío, su delicado aroma a rosas y tulipanes, el tibio y acogedor calor de su piel; hacían mella en mi coherencia, haciendo que en mi mente solo existiera el amor de mi vida y el hecho de hacerle sentir con mis besos y caricias cuanto la amaba.

Sus labios surcaron mi cuerpo mientras este se estremecía de placer y goce por cada caricia ofrecida por ella, sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, aquellas manos que me decían que me querían, aquellos labios que me decían que me amaban a pesar de todo. _¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Era mi imaginación todo este sentir?_ No podría estar seguro y lo peor era nunca lo sabría pues el mañana no existía para nosotros solo el ahora y este no me permitiría divagar en cuestionamientos.

Conocí la verdadera gloria cuando de sus labios brotó mi nombre mientras nos fundíamos en un mismo ser, mientras ascendíamos al mismo cielo y mientras yo admiraba la belleza del amor correspondido; así fuera por un instante, por un momento, era como vivir en el paraíso por un segundo, eso era lo que podía sentir y con ello juro que podría morir feliz.

Mis parpados eran pesados mas al mismo tiempo sentía mi cuerpo frágil y ligero como una pluma al viento. Casi como fotogramas en mi mente, mi memoria evocó lo sucedido la noche anterior, una melancólica sonrisa se formó en mis labios, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Tenia miedo de abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con que todo aquello había sido un sueño, que nunca sentí el amor de Bella, que nunca su cuerpo vibró al lado del mío. Pero tenia que saberlo, tenia que salir de aquella duda que atormentaba ahora mi corazón.

Con el terror acosando mi alma y el mayor miedo jamás sentido en mi vida poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos a la luz de la realidad.

Busqué su cuerpo a mi lado pero no estaba. ¡Dios! Morí en vida. Mis lágrimas llenaron mis ojos sin renuencia alguna. Todo había sido un maldito sueño! NO! Pero todo fue tan real!, Todo fue tan perfecto! Maldito trago, mínimo todo fue producto de su efecto, mi noche mágica, mi noche con ….Oh Demonios! _¿Qué había sido del hombre del cual me ufanaba de ser?_

Al levantarme con fiereza de la cama, de las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo cayo a mis pies una nota de la cual en una de sus esquinas habían una pequeña rosa acompañada de un hermoso y diminuto tupilan; y en letras grandes y legible se hallaba un simple: _¡GRACIAS…..!_

Entonces no había sido un sueño. Entonces la noche anterior había conocido el amor. Entonces había amado con mi cuerpo y mi alma a la mujer que amaba y lo mejor era que ella me había correspondido.

Aquella noche viví lo que el amor me hubiera podido ofrecer si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, si no hubiera sido tan YO!


End file.
